Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with thiazolidine derivatives. United Nations Program on HIV AIDS (UNAIDS) estimates that approximately 35.2 million people worldwide are living with HIV and more than 25 million people have died of AIDS. Most of the anti-HIV drugs licensed by the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) belong to two categories: reverse transcriptase inhibitors (RTI) and protease inhibitors (PI). Combined application of these antiretroviral drugs has shown significant synergistic effects. However, an increasing number of patients with HIV infection/AIDS can no longer use such drugs as a result of drug resistance and serious adverse effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,872,027 entitled, “Low molecular weight Myc-max inhibitors” discloses compounds and compositions for interfering with the association of Myc and Max are described herein. These compounds and compositions are useful in methods inhibiting growth or proliferation of a cell. Methods of inhibiting growth or proliferation of a cell are provided, comprising contacting the cell with an amount of a compound that interferes with Myc and Max association effective to inhibit growth or proliferation of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,869 entitled, “Methods of using thiazolidine derivatives to treat cancer or inflammation” discloses using thiazolidine derivatives to treat cancer, inflammation, or other disorders related to the activities of protein phosphatases PTPN12 or PTPN2 in a mammal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,855, entitled, “Rhodanine derivatives and pharmaceutical compositions” discloses a rhodanine derivative of formula (I)
with inhibitory activity against aldose reductase and useful for the prevention or treatment of complications of diabetes.
Although, Rhodanine-based molecules have been used as small molecule inhibitors of numerous targets. Rhodanine and its derivatives possessing hydrogen attached to the nitrogen atom have been patented as fungicides while the compounds containing nitrogen atom were patented as pesticides, with mention being made of their usefulness as fungicides.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,629 discloses 5,5-Disubstituted thiazolidine derivative pesticides discloses a fungicidal 5,5-disubstituted thiazolidine derivatives are provided having the formula:
